Vesaria
IN SHORT Corrupted mutant wolf who wears a mask made from a canine skull. Magika researcher, teacher and the owner of the Undercity occult bookstore: Scratch the Surface. Likes to instruct on a person by person basis, usually only to people she deems worthy of her attention. She is incredibly strict when it comes to such ordeals. She specializes in dark magika and corruption related studies including the various effects of corruption. Vesaria is one of the most knowledgeable on the subject, period. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION / DETAILS Vesaria is a small, emaciated, black furred wolf mutant who always wears a skull mask which covers her true face. -Touching this mask is a horribly bad idea.- Most of her natural features are canine in nature. Vesaria’s fur appears dull with hints of purple tones while her flesh itself appears pale and aged, marred by entropy and the various faintly glowing purple crystal formations about her form. Even her cracked horns bear crystals along with the various other charms, symbols, braces, and chains she chooses to embellish them with. Despite having many crystal formations about her body most of them are isolated on her right arm and right shoulder. These crystals can be observed to move or change between meetings with her implying that she has some control over them. Distinct glowing marks and strange runes display about the right side of her body forming various chaotic patterns, they tend to specifically mix with her crystals. Her eyes have slit pupils and black sclera. Just like her crystals her eyes have a tendency to emit a faint purple glow, usually changing when she is focusing, emotionally or physically strained, or if she is casting. Vesaria’s wardrobe choices are inclined towards formal attire at almost all times and it is a rare sight to see her reveal herself physically. Vesaria has various scars listed below. * A rather large runic symbol, carved and cauterized into the entirety of her upper back. * A piercing scar, right through her throat. * A jagged stab scar, her abdomen. * Another similar jagged scar, through her back just below her left shoulder all the way through to the underside of her left breast. * A three line claw scar, right hip. * Bite scar, where a good part of her right ear is missing. Miscellaneous details. * Ves is cold blooded, a simple touch will tell. * Touching the canine is akin to touching a corpse. * While difficult to see, one looking through her fur would find the veins beneath her flesh run black. * Her fur conceals countless small dark quills that are more than capable of and will cause harm to others. Vesaria is probably not the most welcome sight to see, to other individuals her presence is likely a very uncomfortable one at best. By no means is her appearance a reflection of her personality though, simply a culmination of various unfortunate situations and what some would consider poor life choices. RENOWN / REPUTATION Noticeably dislikes crowds and groups of people... a lot. Usually very quiet around them or will even go as far as to slip away if she is 'trapped' in a mass. Tends to 'zone out' at times as if lost in her head, seems to freak out or react rather poorly if touched during these moments of drifting thoughts. Observed to have a crippling fear of explosives and explosive based weapons. Strangely refuses food or drinks when they are offered by others. Known by some as the former Blood Corsairs Academy Commander and Squad Leader. Holds a slightly negative opinion of the Corsairs and seems to not like them being discussed with how she speaks of them despite all she has done for them. Contestant and winner of a publicized game show known as Dink or No Dink. Easily discoverable on the Data-Net. Who wears power armor on television let alone a game show... apparently she does, not like it matters with how she won. Obviously she looks quite a bit different since this appearance as it was before she was corrupted. After taking up command of the Sanctum Vesaria was promptly assassinated in the undercity sewers by an unknown assailant. Notably recorded being stabbed multiple times and her mask taken as a trophy. No claims have been made for anyone to have her body. This recording could easily be found on the Data-Net. With the assassination of course ending in failure to eliminate her and her having to spend a few weeks in hiding she inevitably opened Scratch the Surface in the Undercity. A secret occult bookstore, obviously able to offer magika related assistance. The canine herself can easily be found within the humble little shop, ready to offer her services to those who manage to locate her... and are deemed worthy of the dark little dog’s time. CURRENT AMBITIONS Most things involving Magika especially Dark. Non-stone Magika included. Maintaining top understanding of Corrupted individuals. Void related studies. GENERAL RELATIONS Relation to: Blood Corsairs: Die. Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC): Good and bad, could be worse. Relation to: EarthGOV: Keeps me relatively safe on paper and allows me to continue my day to day. Relation to: EIA: Should probably stop telling people who they are. Really smart one there. Relation to: Ex Praeda: I beg your pardon?~ Relation to: JunkHounds: The Wasteland inhabitants... last I checked they do not like me. Relation to: Marshals: Spineless sellouts. Worthless. Relation to: Mytharii Tribe: No value to me. Relation to: The Order: Overly obsessed zealots that will squander any chance they get at true understanding or study for attempts at controlling corruption. At least the clean up the idiots that make us all look bad. Relation to: The Sanctum: I know more than they ever will and that is all you need know. Trophies * Knowing the names of various gods along with the fact gods exist. * An Ancient Shivan data-cube. * Seven pure void shards. ** Wonder where those ended up... * Knowledge of Void portal operation and activation. * A scythe once use to impale her to a wall. * Her personal grimoire. * Nightfall Initiative membership. * Knowledge of various blood magika related rituals and practices. ** Many created by her and tested on herself. Occasionally assisted by others. * Sole holder of the necessary knowledge to perform the rather grim process known as Aura Severing. ** Vesaria is the creator of this concept as a whole. * A can of Dinko: Quantum overdose. ** I did win after all. * An photograph signed by the one, the only, Rui. ** The photo itself is of Rui flexing mad hard in victory by the ruined casino. ** This is obviously the most valuable thing ever. * The hand of one most dear. Category:Player Character